


Bismuth and Pearl in: Thy Flesh Consumed

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dieselpunk, F/F, Mars, Mental Anguish, Mind Control, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Trans Female Character, Violence, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: In the heart of Germany, two broken war veterans meet after the Great War has concluded.Both are shattered, wounded and forgotten.Both will find comfort and love with one another.And both will be condemned to serve the demon haunted cities of Mars.To serve White Diamond
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SusieBeeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/gifts).



> This is for SusieBeeca. She's a very dear friend of mine. Please check out her work. 
> 
> Dr. Neidell and Joakim are thinly veiled versions of real people who are not nearly as awful as I depict them here. 
> 
> This story contains very black humor. I'm going over some graphic subject matter. 
> 
> This story also contains depictions of male to female trans people; so if that offends you I don't care. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Bismuth and Pearl in: Thy Flesh Consumed

* * *

Part 1

_Strasbourg, Germany, 1919_

“Herr and Frau Grau?” asked the bespectacled doctor in a white coat. “My name is Doctor Neidell,”

“And I’m Joakim,” said a large Swedish man with rippling muscles and a tight black shirt.

“Guten Abend, Herr Doctor,” said Herr Grau. The short, flabby, balding man squeezed the hand of the equally short and flabby woman standing next to him. “I am Hans Grau and this is my wife Hanna Grau. We received your telegram. Please, tell us that our son David is alright.”

Doctor Neidell took a bite from a cold strudel in his hand and adjusted his spectacles. “Well as I informed you in my letter, David has been returned to Germany after two years as a prisoner of war in Russia; so emphatically he is not alright. Furthermore, your son was feminized and sexually enslaved by the Bolsheviks.”

Herr Grau’s eyes bulged in their sockets and his lips pulled back in a full rage grimace. “What!”

Frau Grau didn’t even conceal the tears in her eyes and she began openly sobbing. Choking and coughing, the woman covered her face in shame.

Doctor Neidell nodded and shoved the last of his strudel into his mouth. His assistant and possible lover, Joakim nodded and took off his large, aviator sunglasses.

The huge Swede explained a bit more. “Yeah your son was a real mess when we found him.” His goatee bristling with each word. “He was the personal sex slave of Commissar Emerald Khrushchev. She was getting tired of him and she sold him to us for a few kegs of beer and a couple of wheels of cheese.”

“Yes indeed,” Said Doctor Neidell, “Without a doubt Emerald Khrushchev is one of the most dangerous women I’ve ever met. Originally born a boy, she became a prostitute along the trans Siberian railway before becoming a decorated soldier in the Russo Japanese war.” The good doctor reached into his front pocket and drew a pipe and some matches. He brought the pipe to his mouth and struck the match on his thumbnail. “She would become a force during the German Invasion of Russia as well as the Russian Civil war. She had told us that it was her goal to sexually enslave and forcefully feminize all white men on earth in the name of Marxism.”

“Yeah she was nuts,” said Joakim, “But she could give some fierce head. She sucked my _kuk_ so hard I thought she took my soul; she didn’t even gag and she swallowed everything.”

Herr Grau burbled and bubbled with rage, drool running out the corner of his mouth and onto his overcoat. “You mean to tell me my son was raped.”

“That would imply it was a singular time,” explained Doctor Neidell as he puffed on his pipe. “This is excellent tobacco; Cuban. Where was I? Oh right, David. Well as you can probably tell, David was used as a woman by an entire Red Army Unit and sometimes used by anarchists and bandits. By my calculations David was used orally and anally by anywhere from fifty to one hundred men per day and by at least twenty five women with more nefarious sexual disposition.”

Frau Grau screamed aloud as she squeezed her husband’s hand with crushing force.

“When we found David, he was completely crusted in jizz. He had a hard time opening his eyes.” Joakim blurted. “The Bolsheviks had a big orgy when we bought David, his asshole was like this big.” To illustrate the point, Joakim put his fingers together in a circle that was roughly enough to fit a horse cock in.

“To cut to the point, David’s mind is utterly broken,” Doctor Neidell emptied his pipe and dumped the ash on the dirty tile floor. “At this time, he only answers to the name Pearl and calls himself female. Now it is my theory that David, or rather Pearl, has always been what you call a transsexual. His or rather her gender identity does not match with her birth sex. Emotionally and psychologically, Pearl is a woman and was such long before she was violently sexually enslaved by depraved Bolsheviks for two years. Even if Pearl had not been raped and enslaved, they could have eventually stopped being David in a matter of course. Now while we’re at it, I would like to discuss a fee because it was not cheap to buy Pearl from Emerald.”

That was too much, Herr Grau’s face turned beet red and then suddenly started turning blue. Sweat ran down all over his bald head and soaked his comb-over through. It was like the man was about to explode and shower the walls of the insane asylum with guts, blood, shit and the bratwurst he had for dinner.

Instead of exploding, Herr Grau fell over backwards. Frau Grau was full on screaming, shouting her husband’s name over and over again.

“He’s not looking so good, boss,” said Joakim. “I think he’s having a heart attack.”

Doctor Neidell adjusted his glasses and put his pipe back into his breast pocket. “Yes, Joakim I think he is having a heart attack. I think we should do something or else I might lose my medical license.”

Doctor Neidell got down to help Herr Grau as nurses and orderlies ran to give aid. The screaming of Frau Grau was soon drowned out by the sound of the other inmates screaming in a great chorus. The never ending screams of anguish were amplified by the walls of tile, plaster and brick. Metal bars could stop bodies but they could not keep torment in and they could not keep night terrors from entering.

_Rebekah Zucker’s Home for the Criminally Insane_ did not have a sterling reputation before the Great War. The rusted iron sign over the heavy iron gates did not send a happy message to incoming visitors. An ancient graveyard dating back to the Napoleonic wars filled the grounds, cracked tombstones jutting up like the teeth of a long dead giant. As Herr Grau was busy dying from a heart attack, grave diggers were tossing bodies into mass graves in the rear of the property. Not everyone survived treatment at this facility and those that did were not the lucky ones.

It was for this reason that a military truck was admitted through the front gates, which tortuously screamed with pitch to match the inmates of the asylum. There was a spare room in the asylum and the truck was carrying its newest resident. Lighting shattered the sky and rain began to fall.

The truck sped through mud and bounced along a treacherous and poorly maintained road. Inside the cab, the driver cursed as a section of road gave way and the truck crashed into the rotting remnants of a hangman’s gallows.

“You dick diddler!” Screeched the woman with officer’s stripes in the passenger seat. “I swear to God, Soldat Topaz, if you fuck up one more time I’m going to kill that fat bitch you call a wife and wear her skin like a suit!”

The big corporal with a blonde crew-cut looked like they were about to cry, “Yes, Obersoldat Aquamarine, I won’t fuck up.”

In the back of the truck, someone moved about, causing chains to rattle.

“You comfortable back there, coward?” Aquamarine laughed, “Well you’re almost at the laughing academy. We’ve brought you to a nice dark hole to die in, I don’t care how many times you claim shell shock or insist you’re really a woman when you’re a man.”

There was no reply in the back of the truck except for a thick, black hand thrusting through the bars and grabbing Aquamarine by the collar.

Aquamarine screamed as her breathing was cut off. Topaz panicked as the vehicle lurched free of the mud. The action broke Aquamarine free as the prisoner fell backwards.

“When they start on you,” Aquamarine wheezed, “You won’t be able to blow your fucking nose!” She turned and snarled at Topaz, “Get us in so we can get out of here. I need a drink after this.”

With some effort, the puttering olive green army truck crawled to the front of the asylum for deliver.

Pearl didn’t know about any of this. She had no idea that her parents had visited her not ten minutes ago nor that a new prisoner had arrived. All she knew was the deep burning, all consuming desire for cock. She felt empty and needed to be filled. Her stone and steel cell wasn’t much but it was home. It was a far improvement over the dog kennel that Emerald provided her.

At the very least, Doctor Neidell had provided Pearl with a dildo chair. The giant, thick piece of black rubber wasn’t anatomically correct but it was big and it was solid. Super glued to a yellowed, second hand rocking chair, Pearl bit her lip and whimpered as she rode up and down on the twelve inch rubber black cock. The action was good and it would keep her satisfied for now. The problem lay that while the cock had stamina, it did not come like a real man would and it did not push into her.

Fully nude, the heat of sex and sexuality kept Pearl warm. She’d thrown off her jumpsuit that the nursed had provided her and she was as naked as a jaybird. On the ground next to her insane asylum uniform was a jar of anal lube and a few other things. She was very grateful for the anal beads and the penis bone of a fully grown walrus.

Pearl was nothing if not a wanton woman. Even before she’d actually been honest about her gender, she was very much a closet cock hound who desired peen day in and day out. Her parents had never known and would very likely not have been very supportive of the idea that their child was a slut to the power of three.

From Pearl’s immense member, a thick, white creamy stream of goodness shot out. Pearl let out a deep, moaning cry and she fell backwards onto the sex chair. The deep down prostate orgasm was good and it was the third that she’d had in an hour.

It still wasn’t enough.

It was never enough.

Sex was all that Pearl had. Since birth, Pearl had struggled with her body. It came and went but it was always horrid. Back before the Great War, back before the assassination of Franz Ferdinand, Pearl would use masturbation as a form of comfort. Some people tackled their demons with alcohol or tobacco or cocaine. Pearl used sex and sexuality to take away the pain of never being her true gender.

Then came the war and she’d been forced by the Kaiser to fight on the Eastern front. Pearl survived battle after battle on the Russian steppe, fighting both the Czar’s men, the frozen weather and wolves who’d developed a hunger for human flesh.

Pearl was not prepared for Emerald, who emerged from the gum-smoke like a demon. Like Pearl they’d been born a sex not of their own. Unlike Pearl, Emerald lived for nothing but violence; finding joy and sexual pleasure from the beastly acts of pernicious carnage.

Amid the blood swamps of Poland, outside the cursed fortress of Osoweic, Pearl had tried to run. She’d run over the bodies of her dead comrades and those of dead Czarist Russians. Her unit were never supposed to be here. It was all a mistake.

That was what she told herself over and over and over again as Emerald stripped her of her clothes and ravished her under the blood moon; pounding her again and again into the muck which greedily drank the blood of the wicked.

The creak of the cell door snapped Pearl out of her funk.

The person who came through the door was enormous, fully filling the wide frame as Joakim kicked them through. The person, muscular with dark coffee skin landed with a thud on the cobblestone cell floor, the wind knocked from them.

“That’s for biting Doctor Neidell!” Joakim shook his fist at the downed figure. “I’m going to unlock your shackles. Try any funny business with me and I’ll knock your teeth in!”

As Joakim moved in with a pair of orderlies, Pearl noticed that the person in shackles, the handsome stranger as black as the night was fully and totally nude.

Like a cat with fresh fish, Pearl’s eyes widened and she seductively shook her hips even though the stranger was face down on the cell.

That ass.

That.

Ass.

The stranger ass was something to behold, perfectly muscular and padded at the same time. Two scoops of black toned, badonadonk. Really, Pearl would be perfectly happy if this studly chocolate strange would sit on her face. It would definitely be the _last_ part of that person to leave a room.

The stranger groaned as Joakim and the orderlies exited through the cell door, slamming it shut behind them.

They were just sitting up and rubbing circulation back into their wrists and hands when a pair of delicate, cold hands went to their junk.

“Good, handsome, strong sir,” Pearl fluttered her lashes and made a kiss with her lips. “It is well known that a man is in need of a good fuck. I may such to you sir, if you’ll allow me to worship your body with my tongue and hands.”

“Unhand me, now!” screamed the stranger, “You don’t touch me without my permission!” Their hands clenched with anger.

Pearl was undeterred. “All men are want for sex, good sir. I offer my body to you to use as you see fit. And if you would be hard and violent. All the better.” Pearl draped herself over the person, “You may pull my hair, slap me, spit on me and call me a tramp, whore and harlot. I am your to command, just use me, good sir.”

“Well guess what?” they laughed, “I’m no man. I’m a woman and my name is Bismuth. Now I’ve been fighting in East Africa under Von Beck, so you know I’m dangerous. And if you dare to tell me I’m a man I will wring your neck like a chicken!”

Bismuth threw Pearl to the ground; their wide, robin blue eyes filled with emotion.

Bismuth laughed once more, “So what? Not going to joke about what’s between my legs? Not going to call me crazy? I’ve heard it all, nothing gets to my anymore. Just know that I’ve killed little boys like you back in Africa; wagons and wagons of Limey’s who tried their luck and failed!” Her knuckled cracked. “So go ahead and laugh at me if you dare.”

There was a shiver in Pearl’s body, a shudder and then a sob.

Bismuth was overwhelmed with shock, her anger temporarily forgotten. Their surprise only increase when Pearl squeaked out something she did not expect to hear.

“I’m a woman,” Pearl sniffed. “I may not look it but I’m a woman.” She curled upon herself, hugging herself.

The larger person took stock, noticing the brutal flogging scars on Pearl’s back as well as the other various marks on her body. Signs of scarification, a brand in the shape of a diamond on her hip and more.

“Well, I’m also a woman,” Bismuth explained. “So you’re a woman. I can get behind that.”

There was sniffling as Pearl’s large nose overflowed. “I’ve never met anyone like me.” She squeaked, “I thought I was the only one; a mutant, a freak.”

“You probably are a freak,” Bismuth joked ruefully, then regretted it. “But you’re a lovely lady. I just call everyone I hate a boy.”

Pearl shook on the ground, shivering with cold. She looked up at Bismuth, her eyes red and tears streaming down her cheeks. “Will you be my friend?” she asked.

Bismuth looked down at the crying wreck of a person, scanning the pale flesh that was ivory where it wasn’t purple and pink with cruel scars of torture.

“I’m cold,” Bismuth admitted, “Can I hold you for warmth? I don’t want this to turn into _angegielt_.”

“That’s fine,” Pearl whispered, tears still streaming down her face. “I don’t think anyone has hugged me since I was a child.”

In Bismuth’s muscular arms, Pearl was like a doll. She felt warm.

She felt safe.

It was a strange feeling. Even before the war, Pearl never felt safe; her deeply religious father was not the type who would gladly suffer a boy child acting like a girl.

Pearl looked up at the tiny window in her cell. “I wish I could feel this way forever.”

“Hmmm?” Bismuth hardly caught it.

“I saw a shooting star,” Pearl pointed at the tiny, stained window covered in bars. “Make a wish before it goes away.”

Through the filthy window, stained by years of neglect, Bismuth could just make out a shooting star in the night sky. “I wish I could get a vagina of my own. Then I could die a happy woman.”

“That’s a good wish,” Pearl nodded, “Bye-bye, shooting star.” She gently waved as her eyes dried. “Say bye-bye, Bismuth.”

“Um, bye-bye, star,” Bismuth was uncertain.

The shooting star was gone, leaving behind a trail of green in the night sky which was gone not long after. Bismuth couldn’t remember seeing a green shooting star before.

Then again she couldn’t remember meeting someone as cute as Pearl before.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bismuth finds dark truths in the heart of the asylum and her relationship with Pearl blossoms. 
> 
> Content warning ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever put clothes pins on your vagina, kids.

_Part 2_

_Rebekkah Zucker’s Asylum for the Criminally Insane,_

Bismuth pushed her mop and bucket through the halls of the asylum, the rusty wheels screeching with every single step and the black mop water moved like a living thing. Bismuth whistled to herself as she moved down the halls. Life in the laughing academy wasn’t all that bad really. “Whistle while you work, whistle while you work.” She continued whistling as she reached a sink where she proceeded to lift up the heavy, rusted pale and dump its contents.

“Whistle while you work, the Kaiser is a jerk,” she sang to herself. “I’m whistling while I work because I found me a Pearl and she’s the prettiest one I’ve ever seen.” The sink gurgled as it sucked the black mop water down like some evil witch’s brew. Not stopping to watch it form a mini whirlpool, Bismuth turned on the faucet and started to fill the bucket with fresh water.

“Whistle while you work, whistle while you work,” she lifted the heavy bucket and placed it back down on the trolley. The mop went under the freezing water of the asylum, turning the running water a dark grey. “I’m whistling while I work because Doctor Neidell is a fucking jerk. He’s a son of a bitch and he’s got a ticket to the gonorrhea race track.”

The squeaking of rusty wheels joined the sound of whistling once more as Bismuth moved under the flickering incandescent bulbs. Outside, the thunder and lighting rocked the sky and stabbed the clouds. Bismuth paid it no mind as she shuffled along in slippers and overalls. Generally speaking, living in an insane asylum was a big pile of shit with near constant torment; but at least the footwear was comfy. Like walking on clouds, really.

Walking past a particular cell, Bismuth heard the sounds of Pearl moaning with pleasure, the larger woman smiled as she walked past. As it happened, Pearl was nude on the ground as a group of orderlies were lining up and drilling her in the ass. Pearl’s tummy was swollen like a sow with a litter of piglets and it would take all night for the semen to come leaking out of her raw anus. As it stood, Joakim roared with pleasure as he nutted into Pearl; but instead of pulling on her hair he produced a strange electric flashlight.

The big swede turned it on and cast upon the asylum wall was a illuminated Batman symbol. “ _Till Batgrottan, Robin!”_ As he injected his load into Pearl to mix with the dozens of other loads.

Pearl collapsed on the ground and kept pushing against the Swede’s still hard penis. “I love you, Bismuth,” She said.

Bismuth blushed as Pearl looked up at her and blew a kiss. Her cheeks turned a deep crimson at the sight of it.

Joakim was not amused. “Bismuth? Is that how you make a man feel good? You keep that up and you’ll feel my back hand.”

“I just love a big, strong man who isn’t afraid to throw his weight around,” Pearl purred. “I think I’ve been a bad girl and need to be punished.”

There was no way that Bismuth could watch anymore. Pushing her trolley, she moved her mop and rusty bucket to where she was needed the most. The declaration of love was fresh in her mind and she was no longer whistling as she worked. In hallways crusted with decades of dirt, grime and blood she mopped diligently. There was no way that she was ever going to be able to clean this place properly but the act of labour felt good.

Labour made Bismuth feel like she could forget everything. Truth be told there was a lot she wished she could forget; more than just what she went through during the four years of war in the German Africa colonies. There was so much more before that.

Raindrops punched at the windows but failed to wash away the filth. Droning sounds felt peaceful to Bismuth, the monotonous aggression of the elements. Thunderclaps seemed to operate in a timely fashion; releasing their violence on a countdown like church bells.

Time passed and the mop water grew black once more and the mop went grey. The cycle repeated itself when Bismuth went to the sink to refill her bucket and continue sweeping. The only thing which broke the consistent rage of the storm was a flash of green light that came and went so fast she took it for a side effect of exhaustion.

“Say will you stand up for Christ and combat, will you sanctify the dawn!” Belted out a very off key singing voice, “Say will you stand up for Christ and combat, will you fight like a rebel-a rebel in black!”

Strong aroma of marijuana smoke struck Bismuth’s nose and made her cough. Doctor Neidell rounded the corner, his pipe packed with some truly dank weed. His sticky green fingers fumbled with a flask of brandy, spilling the strong liquor all over the front of his lab coat. Bloodshot cocaine eyes blinked spastically behind glasses that badly needed to be polished. Truly the good doctor was partying hardy like it was Friday; except it was Tuesday.

“Ah, Bismuth,” Doctor Neidell shoved the flask back into his pocket and snorted, white powder clinging to his upper lip. “ _Grusse Gott,_ you’ve been working since six this morning, it’s almost midnight! Shouldn’t you be having sex with Pearl? Would you like a bump of good cocaine? I’m a man in the habit of sharing his success.”

The forwardness of Doctor Neidell always caught Bismuth off guard, particularly when the man was high as a kite. “I haven’t had sex with Pearl, sir.” She bowed her head gently and put her hands atop her mop.

The double take that Doctor Neidell took was cartoonish in its proportions; but with all the drugs and alcohol in his system he really didn’t have the capacity for lies or subterfuge. “My word, you’ve been Pearl’s roommate for almost six months; she is the bicycle of the asylum and we’ve all ridden her. I myself prefer to wear an eagle mask and claw at her back while I mount her; on account of it makes me feel powerful.”

Powerful shoulders shrugged, “I haven’t, Doctor. I like Pearl well enough. I may even love her; but the farthest we’ve done is play chess together.”

Raucous laughter rippled from Doctor Neidell’s throat as he took another puff of his fine cannabis. “So that’s where she learned that! We had no idea you were the one that taught her; truly you are a man—oh, I’m sorry, a woman of culture. Please do forgive me, Bismuth.”

“It’s fine,” said Bismuth, “As long as you really mean it.”

“I’m a man of my word,” said Doctor Neidell, sniffing and wiping his upper lip. Fumbling for his flask, he took another hit of subpar brandy and winced at the burning. “Listen, Bismuth, as way of apology I’d love to show you something; its something very important to me that I’ve been working on for a very long time.”

Bismuth shrugged, “Well, as long as I can get to my cell afterwards, is it rather late.”

“You shan’t regret this, Bismuth, you’ll be looking at the greatest scientific discovery since the invention of the wheel.” The doctor’s grin spread from ear to ear as he took her down the winding corridors of the asylum.

The pair walked on and on, the doctor fumbled for a set of keys and selected the biggest, ugliest, rustiest key on the ring. Like a penis dry entering an anus, it went into the lock of a gigantic steel door with a scream. Swinging open, Bismuth’s eyes struggled to adjust to the stygian darkness or the formaldehyde stench wafting up from the steps.

“Come on now, Bismuth,” laughed Doctor Neidell, “Don’t be a coward, be a brave girl.” He rushed down the dirty granite steps like a giddy school boy.

Reluctantly, Bismuth followed as the doctor laughed in the choking darkness. Lights began to flicker on, casting hideous gargoyles in the likeness of wolves. The stone fangs and bulging eyes of the carvings unnerved her further. Bismuth was regretting this more and more.

Just as she was about to turn back, Doctor Neidell flipped a massive switch and powered up gigantic, overwhelming halogen lights. The sudden brightness punched Bismuth as savagely as any fist; she threw up her hands to guard against it.

The Doctor was beyond restraint now as he laughed like a madman, surely this was what Doctor Frankenstein felt as he was about to breathe life into his monster. “Back when the Great War started, I refused to fight. They called me a coward!” He scoffed. “Hah! A Coward! Me? Well what did their war get them; millions dead, the country in ruin and the empire dissolved. And all for a dead Archduke!”

Doctor’ Neidell strutted before something covered by a white sheet; Bismuth assumed it was a statue. “I’ll show you my discovery. I found her and she is the key to all. I’m studying her secrets; when I fully understand her I’ll start small and just end all disease on earth.”

A scream of anguish from under the curtain made Bismuth jump on the spot. Looking around she grabbed a stool placed in front of a table full of medical instruments and a highly advanced chemistry set.

“Jasper, say hello to Bismuth, Bismuth, say hello to Jasper,” laughed Doctor Neidell as he threw down the sheet like a third rate magician.

“I MUST DESTROY THE CHILDREN! GET BEHIND ME, SATAN!” raved a frothing madwoman with the largest muscles that Bismuth had ever seen. Her eyes rolled in her skull while her giant mane of white hair billowed in a wild tangle with each thrash of her thick neck. “All of you will fear her, you will all fear the sensual number of the beast!”

“I found Jasper on the day that the war ended,” said Doctor Neidell, “After the surrender was announced on the radio I travelled to the front to help with relief efforts and demilitarization.”

“Why are there clothes pins on her vagina?” Bismuth asked.

Doctor Neidell stopped and looked at the seven clothes pins put on Jasper’s red and sore labia. “Oh that, last time I was here she bit me so I’m doing this to torture her.”

“I am immune to pain, blasphemer!” Jasper roared at Doctor Neidell, “My heart and my anus are branded with the mark of White Diamond; I will ascend with the beasts and feast on the blood of the weak!”

“Jasper was the last survivor of an American military unit,” Doctor Neidell pointed at her like a freak show monster, fully embracing the role of a barker he continued, “At the time she was physically male and her unit was physically dead; each and every one had their brains swollen.” He stepped towards Bismuth with his hands extended.

“Fascinating, doctor,” Bismuth panted, wanting nothing more than to be away. The thing was that she couldn’t help but stare at the shiny, polished chunk of gemstone where Jasper’s nose should have been. Fresh blood leaked from around the gemstone, right before a crackle of energy cause it to evaporate.

She blinked as she stared at Jasper, ignoring her golden tiger’s eyes. It was there. She could see it, a light coming from inside the gemstone. In the bright lights of the doctor’s laboratory, the gem was sitting in the middle of her nasal cavity; the bones glistening in the halogen lamps and the skin edged in raw cuts.

“Their brains had swollen so much that the skulls could not take it, they just went . . . _pop_.” Doctor Neidell clapped his hands to make the point. “Over the course of six months, Jasper transformed from a well built man into a massively powerful female. In those months she spoke individual words in French, Italian, German and English but it was nearly a full year before she could communicate. In that time, she hasn’t eaten a bite of food or a taken a sip of water.”

The doctor smiled as he looked upon Bismuth.

“That gem,” she said as another wisp of energy zapped a trickle of blood and partially healed the wounds around it.

“You were always a smart one,” said the Doctor, “The gem is the key to everything. The gem is the source of all her transformations. Yet according to my calculations, this most miraculous thing was grown from a larger still lattice of a greater quartz. Even more fascinating is that there is a single gram of Diamond at the core of her gem; to the best of my knowledge it generates both heat and electricity as well as exotic energy which I’m not able to fully understand. The gem has utterly taken over the processes of the cell in her body; every cell. As long as it is attached she is effectively immortal. It has also rewritten her brain.”

“Do you see what this means? We can finally rewrite the human condition. We can cure, hate, fear and cruelty. The dreams of religion and the hopes of philosophers can finally be recognized.”

“I want to go,” said Bismuth, “I want to go now.”

Jasper shook in the chains that held her, shook against the cruciform metal bars that kept her prisoner. Her wrists chafed against the shackles and her muscles flexed. “ALL WILL SERVE THE DIAMONDS! ALL WILL SUFFER!” Her eyes bugged as she locked directly onto Bismuth. “And that little Pearl you love, I will rape and cut and mutilate her. On and on! Her suffering will never end! She will serve White Diamond! She will never escape!”

The steel laboratory stool wrapped around Jasper’s head, striking the gemstone in the centre of her face.

Bismuth fled the lab, the wolf statues watching her as she fled. “Bismuth, wait, she’s not dangerous, just insane!” shouted the doctor behind her.

Shed had enough of that.

Emotions got away from her.

That was the first time she felt like she could kill someone since the start of the war. She wanted to throw up for what she’d done to Jasper. She’s hurt them, no matter what Doctor Neidell raved about in his drunken, coked out high state.

Even still, the act of violence against another human being felt bone deep wrong. Four years in the great war would turn anyone off from killing . . . or cause them to shed all humanity. Stripping their clothes off was not a bad idea, since the alternative was to strip their skin off.

It was hard to tell when she got into the showers, but Bismuth was pleasantly surprised by the freezing cold shower water. It shocked her nervous system and made her feel like she didn’t want to rip her fucking face off and flush it down the toilet.

The sound of movement distracted bismuth, who saw Pearl.

Far from being a wanton and confident woman, Pearl looked like a drowned rat. She was grunting as she tried to expel all of the semen out of her bowels. There was a lot and it had been a long day. “Hey,” she noticed Bismuth. “You want to fuck?”

Shivering, Bismuth stepped out of the shower as she tried to turn the temperature to something higher than hypothermic. “Not really, I’ve had a long day.”

“Is it something I’m doing?” Pearl pleaded through red eyes, on the verge of tears. “Am I not good enough for you? Please just tell me that I’m good enough. Just once day I’m good enough for you.”

“You're good enough for me,” Bismuth’s teeth chattered. “But I can’t have sex with someone I don’t know. Can we have a date first? Can we share some tea or sip some prison wine together?”

“I don’t think I can do that,” said Pearl, “But maybe we can talk. Actually I have to stop, I’m rather fucked up. I have a lot of problems and I can’t date right now.”

Bismuth smiled, “That’s good, that’s a powerful, confident woman I hear.”

“No, not really,” said Pearl, “Just a lost pearl, I’m just more self aware than I was.”

There was a green flash in the sky, like a shooting star.

Both laughed at the same time.

They both stopped.

They both blushed.

“You have a pretty smile,” said Bismuth.

“You have a pretty laugh,” said Pearl, “By the way, I like swords. If you want to get me a present, get me a sword.”

That got a big, loud belly laugh from Bismuth “Ah, if you can wait I can make you one. I was a blacksmith back in German East Africa. It may take a while and I’m pretty rusty, but I think I can get in good with Doctor Neidell to get me a hammer, a forge and an anvil!”

The shriek of joy from Pearl was louder than a gunshot as she jumped into Bismuth’s arms. The both of them toppled under the freezing shower water and the both of them shrieked with cold.

Rolling out of the way, the pair of girls laughed and laughed through chattering teeth.

“I picked a good one,” Pearl wheezed as she struggled to stop laughing.

“Well I’m kind of fucked up, but you’re a good girlfriend,” Bismuth smiled.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into place. 
> 
> When Pink Diamond reveals herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this

_Part 3_

Bismuth grunted with each swing of the sledge hammer. She and the rest of the mental patients were doing something that Doctor Neidell called therapy through work. So they were going to be crushing gravel with hammers like some kind of prison chain gang.

Down the group, Bismuth could make out a petite form swinging a sledge hammer like a machine. Pearl was grunting like mad, sweat pouring down her body and soaking into the rag protecting her mouth from rock dust.

Each swing of the sledge hammer was like the hammer strikes of Thor as Pearl went to town on the rock. Her eyes burned with anger and Bismuth could only guess who or what she was projecting onto the hapless lump of stone.

Every strike was directed with precise intentional hatred. It wasn’t bad from where Bismuth was standing; not all bad. From here she could see the muscles working in Pearl’s shoulders and back. She was strong. Stronger than she’d been in a long time. She was a feminine example of power and grace. She would have been wonderful holding up a sword or rapier; normally she moved with such grace and precision in every day.

Not now, not when she had the entirety of her anger to take out on that stone. From under the mouth rag, Pearl’s face was twisted into a snarl of unlovely, ravenous hatred. Each blow fed her anger just enough to leave it wanting more. The dark desire within her would not let up and it demanded the blood of the wicked.

Like the crack of lightning, the boulder split in two before the white knuckle grip she had on her sledge hammer.

Another crack, that of a whistle cried out. “Take a lunch break!” shouted doctor Neidell as his orderlies and his loyal henchman and gay lover Joakim broke out baskets of sandwiches.

Bismuth dropped her sledge hammer on the ground and ripped the rag from her face, gasping for breath in the sweltering summer heat. Overhead, the merciless sun pounded on them with the same intensity as Pearl had done with the boulder.

While every other mental patient ran for drinks of cool water and fresh sandwiches, Pearl dropped her pants and started jerking off her very hot cock. It was thirty seconds before she shot out a thick white rope of splooge. That done, she went with the rest to line up for sandwiches and water.

Everyone was talking and chattering like washerwomen sharing the latest gossip. Not Pearl and not Bismuth. The wait was annoying, hot and uncomfortable. Both sat down beneath the shade of a old oak tree to eat. “So how are you?” Bismuth asked.

“Not good,” Pearl replied. “I haven’t had sex in over a week. I masturbate at least eight to nine times a day. I don’t think any of this is normal. I didn’t used to feel this oversexed.”

Bismuth shrugged, “When my sister got raped by our father, she became a very loose woman. I think it was her way of dealing with the trauma.”

“So how did she deal with it?” Pearl asked, “Did she get any better?”

“Well, she ended up crushing our father’s skull with a hammer,” said Bismuth through a bite of ham and sauerkraut sandwiches. “She also killed our mother when she tried to avenge our father.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Pearl delicately nibbled on her sandwich.

“Don’t be,” Bismuth shrugged, “She knew what our father was doing and didn’t stop him or even Notice. My regret is that my sister got put away into prison. I miss her.”

“I had a brother who was a communist,” Pearl offered in sympathy, “He was shot and killed by some police during a botched robbery. I miss him too. He was a good man and he accepted me as a girl.”

“We are so fucked up,” Bismuth nodded.

“Really, when did you notice that?” Pearl’s sarcasm was thicker than the crust of bread her sandwich came on.

The large black woman and the thin white woman stared at each other for a moment, before Bismuth and Pearl exploded deep into belly laughter.

Doctor Neidell took notice as he helped himself to a mickey of schnapps. Pearl’s progress was coming along nicely. He missed fucking her ass and mouth but he had other whores and he had other priorities. For now he needed to take care of his inmates . . .but he was so close.

He was so close.

Under his straw hat, Doctor Neidell was thinking of nothing but the woman in the dungeon of the mental asylum.

Jasper was all that he cared about.

The research was close to being complete. As her body grew and changed he had almost come to a full understanding of her.

Needing to clear his head, he took another drink of alcohol and went away from the group. Joakim had everything under control. He needed a moment to think. Taking one more drink of his schnapps, the good doctor went to a distant larch tree.

Sitting under its branches, Doctor Neidell whistled to himself after the tune of his favorite Betty Boop cartoon. “Hell’s Bells, ringing in my ears,” he sang as he doodled pictures of vagina’s with teeth on the margins of his scientific notes. “hell’s bells, Ringing in my ears.”

Pleasantly buzzed off his schnapps and engrossed in his doodling, the good doctor failed to notice long, sheets of pink fabric coming down the tree branches.

“I can change anything,” Doctor Neidell grumbled to himself, “We can be gods, we can be men, women and both. We can be the gender we truly were born to be.”

The pink fabric moved, blood veins pulsing underneath the velvety outer surface. Perched atop the highest branch, a figure wearing impossible stiletto heels of pink vinyl eyed the good doctor. Then he absentmindedly grabbed her cape.

Doctor Neidell jumped as the curtains of pink fabric retracted and a woman went crashing through the branches. Seeming to hit every single dry and wet branch on the way down, the woman landed flat on her back before the doctor.

“My word!” he gasped as she almost instantly jumped up and landed on heels whose points were sharp as knife points.

“Voila! Bravo! Tschuss! Opa and Nani!” She held her arms out wide as her vagina pink cape wrapped around her in the fashion of a large, smooth labia. “Could anyone but a diamond land this gracefully? I think not!” She laughed as she blinked her pink eyelashes rapidly at the doctor, her pink irises shaped in cat like slits. The fabric of her cape billowed around her like an edgy nineties comic book character. “And who might you be good sir? Might you be the gentle woman who’s in charge of my Jasper?”

“How did you know about Jasper?” Doctor Neidell reached into his overcoat and drew a derringer pistol at the strange woman. He pointed the small handgun at her hairy potbelly and lowered it to the bulge in her tight, latex panties. “Are you trying to steal my research?”

She chuckled, her prosthetic leg creaking where it was bolted onto her leg bone. “Well, I met Jasper when she was just a frail human. Well, I’m in the market for a new best friend and we can be just that!”

Doctor Neidell aimed his gun upwards . . . and halted at the pink diamond where her belly button should have been; wrapped around the edges by thick, pink scar tissue and metal staples. Face slack with shock, his gun lowered and pointed at the ground. “What are you? Who are you?”

“I’m Pink Diamond! And I will have a planet of my own soon!” he laughed, throwing her head back like a dime store villainess. From her pink, clitoris shaped cloak pin glowed green, Pink Diamond was engulfed in a shimmering miasma.

And then vanished like a bad dream.

Doctor Neidell rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm, to try and wake himself up. He ran back to the group as Joakim was ending the lunch break.

* * *

The rain fell heavy that night. It was maybe an omen. It was the heaviest rainfall in over one hundred years. Thunder and lightning cracked apart the skies. It was loud enough that it covered the noises of Bismuth and Pearl’s love making.

Pearl gasped with red, blushing cheeks as she pumped on Bismuth’s short, thick cock. Bismuth gasped and sweated as she worked Pearls monster dong, moving up and down the pale white shaft and pink glans.

Both of them started to giggle.

“I’m not used to laughing,” said Pearl, still bubbling with laughter. “Emerald used to whip me with a belt if I laughed after sex.”

“My old girlfriend Brew punched me after I came,” Bismuth added. “I think laughing after orgasm is normal and one day science will prove it right.”

This got a smile out of Pearl as the pair collapsed on the ground. “So instead of building flying cities and building cities on the bottom of the ocean, you think science will validate orgasm giggles?”

“Yeah!” Bismuth gushed excitedly, gesturing with her hands, “I think science will validate that we’re both women, no matter what we look like downstairs. I think science will uncover so much about sex and fucking. It can be called . . . uh—I don’t know, fuckology or something.”

A green flash of light in the window blinked by.

“Hey, another shooting star!” Bismuth laughed, “Quick, Pearl, make a wish.”

“I wish we could live together as wife and wife,” Pearl said with a sad voice, that of one who knows she’ll never get what she wished.

Then all hell broke loose.

The sound of Joakim rang through the Asylum halls. “Doctor Neidell! It’s a Flying Machine in the sky! Like a big dinner plate!”

“Flying machine, my ass!” the good Doctor scoffed, “It’s probably a dirigible.”

A noise like thunder a million times over blasted everything into submission. The roof of the asylum was ripped off as if by the hand of an all powerful giant. Up in the sky, a green, glowing flying saucer dominated the thudnering skies.

“What the fuck is that?!” Bismuth shrieked as Pearl threw herself across her girlfriend.

A green tractor beam powered up from the sky as Doctor Neidell was lifted screaming into the open maw of the flying saucer.

Pearl tried to shield her lover with her body as she saw Jasper crush Joakim’s skull with a metal support beam. The crazed woman with a gem in her face cackled as she smashed Joakim’s corpse again and again.

Blood splattered Pearl’s body and she screamed as skull and brain fragments covered her face.

Jasper roared with rage and pleasure as she chewed on the metal I-Beam like a dog with a bone. “Oh, Pink Diamond, make me yours!” she cried in orgasmic glee as the tractor beam lifted her up.

Freezing rain poured through the open roof and biting winds lashed at the two, freezing and afraid, Bismuth and Pearl held one another until the tractor beam took its bounty.

Pearl screamed as Bismuth was lifted into the cargo hold of the flying saucer, hoisted up like a fisherman reeling in a catch.

Inside the flying saucer, Bismuth was suspended in darkness. That was, until she saw the glowing laser saw coming slowly at her head.

* * *

Bismuth screamed inside of a jar of urine, bubbles rising up from her throat. She tried to scream but only bubbles would come through the liquid in the jar that was technically pig urine. Turning she found she was unable to feel anything below her neck.

In another jar, was another Bismuth head.

The realization was slow to come. As next to her in a similar jar of pig urine, was a cloned Bismuth head that stared straight ahead in slack jawed animal submission.

To her right, was another jar.

Head in a jar.

that’s what she was.

And Bismuth screamed bubbled, until her jar urine started to boil.

Worse yet, a blue hologram lit up.

Pearl.

A blue hologram of Pearl lit up in front of the wall of Bismuth heads.

But it wasn’t Pearl.

Sitting in Pearl’s tutu was a cock that would make horses cry as well as a pair of balls the size of coconuts. Below the waist, Pearl had been given the thicc’est ass and thighs. You could bounce a gold brick off that plump, bouncy ass.

“ _Please, remain calm,”_ said Pearl in a dead, lifeless voice. _“You are the first batch of Bismuth’s to serve the Diamonds. Rejoice in your service to the Diamonds!”_

There was something else.

The hologram had 4K clarity, so Bismuth was able to see the hole cut into Pearl’s skull. Nestled in her oozing brain was a giant, egg sized Pearl. It was held in place with wires that twitched and moved like some living, organic thing.

“ _Prepare for your new, custom build gem bodies as we fight for the Glorious Gem Empire!”_ the Hologram of Pearl shut down as floating robonoids started moving the Bismuth heads out of the gunmetal grey storage room.

Floating out like worker bee’s, the robonoids took Bismuth against her will. Screaming further in the pig urine skull, she widened her eyes as she saw clearly the pink skies of Mars and the rusty red mountains of the planet which had for ages stood against the god of war.

In the shadow of the highest mountain on Mars, Olympus Mons, a city of staggering proportions erupted from the dusty plains of the Red Planet. Smokestacks and sky scrapers of incredible proportions towered. Challenging the Mountain itself, the streets of the city were full of horned, demonic titans the size of the Empire State building; each one not even coming up halfway to the least of the factories and towers.

On the backs of the Titans, each with a giant lump of coal at the center of their body was a barge the size of a building. Castles and prisons were carried along by these Titans, with giant steel beams hammered into their flesh marked with technological suppressors; built to keep their rage and power in line.

Atop the back of one such titan, the robonoids passed close as it carried what looked like an enormous White Head with Spiked hair.

There atop the White Head atop a thousand foot tall Titan was Pearl.


End file.
